bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero Academia Season 1
Season 1 of the My Hero Academia anime ran from April 3, 2016 to June 26, 2016. The first season covers Izuku Midoriya meeting All Might, receiving a Quirk, attending U.A. High School, and fighting the League of Villains. A second season aired from April 1, 2017 to September 30, 2017. Summary This season is 12 episodes long and covers the Entrance Exam Arc, Quirk Apprehension Test Arc, Battle Trial Arc and Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. Production Cast (Japanese) * Daiki Yamashita as Izuku Midoriya * Nobuhiko Okamoto as Katsuki Bakugo * Kenta Miyake as All Might * Ayane Sakura as Ochaco Uraraka * Kaito Ishikawa as Tenya Iida * Aoi Yuki as Tsuyu Asui * Ryo Hirohashi as Minoru Mineta * Marina Inoue as Momo Yaoyorozu * Yoshima Hosoya as Fumikage Tokoyami * Tatsuku Hatanaka as Denki Kaminari * Toshiki Masuda as Eijiro Kirishima * Yuki Kaji as Shoto Todoroki * Eri Kitamura as Mina Ashido * Kosuke Kuwano as Yuga Aoyama * Kei Shindo as Kyoka Jiro * Masakazu Nishida as Mezo Shoji * Kosuke Miyoshi as Mashirao Ojiro * Kiyotaka Furushima as Hanta Sero * Kaori Nazuka as Toru Hagakure * Tooru Nara as Rikido Sato * Junichi Suwabe as Shota Aizawa * Hiroyuki Yoshino as Present Mic Cast (English) * Justin Briner as Izuku Midoriya * Clifford Chaplin as Katsuki Bakugo * Christopher Sabat as All Might * Luci Christian as Ochaco Uraraka * J. Michael Tatum as Tenya Iida * Monica Rial as Tsuyu Asui * Brina Palencia as Minoru Mineta * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Momo Yaoyorozu * Josh Grelle as Fumikage Tokoyami * Kyle Phillips as Denki Kaminari * Justin Cook as Eijiro Kirishima * David Matranga as Shoto Todoroki * Caitlin Glass as Mina Ashido * Joel McDonald as Yuga Aoyama * Trina Nishimura as Kyoka Jiro * Ian Sinclair as Mezo Shoji * Mike McFarland as Mashirao Ojiro * Christopher Bevins as Hanta Sero * Felicia Angelle as Toru Hagakure * Cris George as Rikido Sato * Alex Organ as Shota Aizawa * Sonny Strait as Present Mic History Episodes Main article: List of Episodes (Season 1) |} Soundtrack Opening Theme 「THE DAY」 by Porno Graffiti Ending Theme 「HEROES」 by Brian the Sun Promotional Material Promotional Videos アニメ「僕のヒーローアカデミア」PV|The first Promotion Video for the first season アニメ「僕のヒーローアカデミア」PV第2弾|The second Promotional Video for the first season アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第3弾|The third Promotional Video for the first season アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第4弾|The fourth Promotional Video for the first season アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第5弾|The fifth Promotional Video for the first season アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第6弾|The sixth Promotional Video for the first season Key Visuals Anime Art Poster.png|Season 1's first Key Visual Season 1 Key Visual 2.png|Season 1's second Key Visual Character Designs Izuku's Anime Colored Character Design.png Katsuki's Anime Colored Character Design.png Shoto anime design.png Eijiro Kirishima TV Animation Design Sheet.png Denki Kaminari TV Animation Design Sheet.png All Might TV Animation Design Sheet.png Tenya's Anime Colored Character Design.png Ochaco Uraraka School Uniform TV Animation Design Sheet.png Shota Aizawa's Anime Colored Character Design.png Present Mic's Anime Colored Character Design.png Recovery Girl TV Animation Design Sheet.png Ectoplasm's Anime Colored Character Design.png Midnight TV Animation Design Sheet.png Cementoss' Anime Colored Character Design.png Snipe's Anime Colored Character Design.png Mt-Lady's Anime Colored Character Design.png Death Arms TV Animation Design Sheet.png Kamui Woods TV Animation Design Sheet.png Noumu's Anime Colored Character Design.png Black Mist's Anime Colored Character Design.png Shigaraki's Anime Colored Character Design.png References External Links Trivia Site Navigation de:My Hero Academia Staffel 1 Category:Anime Category:Seasons Category:Season 1